The Resistance
History The Resistance is a gradually growing pack of wolves. Founded by Spectrum, it was built for one purpose: to destroy Death's pack. It has members that are deceased, reborn, scattered from their former packs, or rogue wolves. When Dawn and Dusk asked Spectrum to make this pack and destroy The God's Children, she accepted and her journey to gather the lost, the scattered, lone wolves and rogues began. Her objective is to mend the former packs of their wounds, to bring them all together, and then seperate them to their former packs once Death's pack has been destroyed. Known Members 'Alpha Male: 'Xavier – undead brown wolf with red eyes, black ears and tail-tip, a stitched face and body, and a torn stomach; formerlly a lab experiment. 'Alpha Female: 'Spectrum – a spirit wolf with smoky-black fur, black ear tufts, glowing green eyes and markings, formerly a wolf of The Element Force. 'Beta Male: 'Falcon - a brownish-red wolf with gleaming yellow eyes, a white chest with black flecks, and a cut across his snout, former alpha male of The Rogues of Amberjule. : Companion -- a peregrine falcon named Athos; wears weaponry-made claws and a gold neck brace. 'Beta Female: 'Fallow - a light brown she-wolf with a cream underbelly and fawn like flecks, light green eyes, wears an elk antler necklace with an amber jeweled inside; former alpha female of The Rogues of Amberjule. : Companion -- a female barn owl named Trinity; wears a silver neck brace, a strand of silver cloth in her tail and weaponry-made claws. 'Healers: 'Medic – a white she-wolf with blue blinded eyes, a black mane, multiple bandages, stitches and scars, cross markings on her shoulders and a long tail; formerly a lab experiment. Remedy - crimson she-wolf with black paws and deep green eyes; formerly of The Element Force. Ginger – hazel-brown she-wolf with a cross-shaped scar on her left shoulder, amber eyes, formerly of The Vanishing Ones. 'Soldiers: ' Cloud – dark grey wolf with darker patches, amber eyes, formerly of The Vanishing Ones. Ghost – white she-wolf with red under her eyes, red earrings, dreamcatcher necklace, black and sky blue feathers in mane, icy-blue eyes; formerly of The Vanishing Ones. Moon Eye – black wolf with violet (right) and icy-blue (left) eyes, white chest and muzzle and tail-tip, formerly of The Vanishing Ones. Madison – a golden she-wolf with dark gold back markings and bright green eyes; formerly of The Element Force. Nightowl – a blackish-purple she-wolf with purple eyes; formerly of The Element Force. Summer - creamy-yellow she-wolf with golden-yellow eyes, formerly of The Element Force. June - white she-wolf with acid-green eyes, formerly of The Element Force. Leaf - creamy-gold she-wolf with leafy-green eyes, formerly of The Blood Army. Terror - rusty-red she-wolf with yellow eyes, formerly a loner from the Sea of Sand. Midnight - black she-wolf with metallic-grey eyes, formerly a loner from the Sea of Sand. Awakened Light - beautiful white she-wolf with yellow eyes, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Inferno - black wolf with a spiky mane; has burning amber eyes, reddish-brown paws and tail-tip, formerly of the The Blood Army. Eria - blue-grey she-wolf with silvery-violet eyes, formerly of The Element Force. Thrak - smoky-grey wolf with brown eyes, formerly of The Blood Army. Mora - white she-wolf with blue-grey spots on her pelt and face, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Ferran - grey-wolf with a scarred face and body, lengthy fangs, and wears a blindfold, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Jay - blue-grey wolf with bright blue eyes, formerly of The Element Force. Snowdrop - white she-wolf with brown eyes, formerly of The Element Force. Briar - brown wolf with silver eyes and a pale brown underbelly, formerly of The Blood Army. Thorn - white wolf with acid-green eyes and a very spiky mane, pelt and tail, wears a cobra-venom vial around his neck, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Uku - shimmering silver she-wolf with icy-blue eyes, wears a diamond amulet; one of the three gem wielders, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Adith - dark-grey wolf with black bars under his green eyes, wears an emerald amulet; one of the three gem wielders, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Gahro - white wolf with with brown eyes, wears a topaz amulet; one of the three gem wielders, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Category:Packs